¿sera que eres tú?
by Manchita Purple-Blue
Summary: "¿que harias si alguien te dijera que conoceras al gran amor de tu vida en solo una semana? Frida tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar... entre ellas.. la mas importante... ¿quien podra ser?"...
1. será que eres tú

_**hola! que tal? aki les presento mi 3r fic... espero que les guste, lo hice mientras escuchaba la cancion de una serie de television a ala cual no le kiero hacer tanta publicidad jajaja y... bueno, disfrutenlo y diganme que opinan! n.n!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Sera que eres tú?<strong>_

_**frida pov.**_

Un día, sábado para ser exacta, eran como las 4 de la tarde, y mi mejor amigo y yo, bueno, más bien era el quien peleaba contra el Oso. Normalmente le hubiera ayudado como lo intento hacer siempre, pero el Osos era muy fácil d vencer para el Tigre. Y además, porque a una cuadra de distancia de ahí, estaba la feria del condado y estaban vendiendo churros por ahí así que, le dije a Manny que lo vería en los puestos de churros en cuanto el terminara con su que, ahí estaba yo, esperándolo, habían pasado 3 minutos y a mi ya se me hacían como una hora… mientras que detrás de mi se encontraba una anciana con aspecto de bruja, bueno, al menos parecía que se había disfrazado así porqué, llevaba puesta una larga capa negra, tenia todo el pelo emblanquecido, una fea verruga en el rostro y tenia arrugas por doquier, pero, tenia una razón para estar así, era una de las tantas adivinas que siempre se ven en las ferias…

_-Oye niña!-_trato de llamar mi atención_- ven acá! Te diré tu futuro!, tu sabes que tienes curiosidad por saber que pasara en tu vida!..._

_-Mmmm no gracias_-le respondí_-prefiero descubrirlo por mi misma._

_-¿Estas segura_?-era muy persuasiva, lo admito_ -digo, quizás te enteres de algo que quisieras saber o… quizás sepas algo del chico que te gusta…-_me sonrió de una manera insinuosa, pero a la vez graciosa, parecía un mueca en su rostro.

Dude un poco, digo porque… no quería hacerlo, pero en verdad despertó mi curiosidad…

_-Esta bien-_me acerque al puesto de ventas que tenia ella ahí en la feria._- ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Bueno, de tantas cosas que hizo, tantas palabras y sonidos raros que salieron de su boca, no le entendí ni a la mitad…no tengo idea de por que los adivinos hacían tanto solo para que al final lo que te digan solo sean puras mentiras… creo que lo hacen para confundir a la gente y que así nos traguemos mejor sus mentiras jajaja.

_-¿Y?... ¿puede ver algo?-_le pregunte.

-_mmmm... Si…alcanzo a ver algo…_

_-¿algo? ¿Cómo que?_

_-es mas acerca de… alguien…_

_-¿un niño?-_le interrumpí.

_-que?, ah, si sí, así es!, de hecho, es un chico muy apuesto jajá_-dijo entre risas-_oh!, y aquí veo que el tiene algo muy, pero muy singular jajá._

-¿superpoderes?-le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y también con un gran interés.

_-¿que?...ah…pues…emmm. Eso no lo veo muy claro!...-_dijo muy nerviosa- _pero lo que si veo bastante claro es que este chico…será tu VERDADERO AMOR…_

_-en serio? –_le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y en mi corazón_…-¿Qué mas puede ver acerca de el?_

_-veo que tiene un gran corazón… Y que también tiene una mirada que te encantara!, no se si será por sus ojos o simplemente porque los tendrá solo para ti…-_me sonrió…

Yo estaba tan emocionada, pensé que ya tenia todas las respuestas resueltas!, pero me faltaban unas mas para estar mas segura…

_-y puede ver mas sobre el? …o al menos su nombre?_

_Bueno… emmm…su nombre no lo tengo muy claro, peroooo… veo que es… muy … valiente! Y… oh!, veo que este chico esta muy interesado en ti desde hace mucho! Jaja…-_me sonrió de manera insegura-_y tu sabrás quien es… este… ¿Qué día es hoy?_

_-sábado-_le respondí

_-Ah! Pues… entonces, sabrás exactamente quien es… dentro de una semana y dos días mas!_

_-entonces sería el… ¿lunes?-_tenia que asegurarme.

_-bueno pues… si, el lunes… aunque podría decir que… que puede ser antes… mmmm… mas o menos… el domingo._

_WOW!-_grite de la emoción_._

Abrace a la anciana y, cuando estaba a punto de irme cuando…

_-OYE NIÑA!_

_-¿SI?_

_-olvidaste pagarme…-_me dijo en un tono algo molesta, para luego pasar a uno mas calmado…-son 5 dólares…

Le pague a la señora, cuando Salí de su puesto de ferias, pude ver a Manny sentado afuera, estaba en una banca comiéndose un churro del puesto en donde se suponía que lo esperaría…

_-¿te habías perdido?- _me dijo en un tono de burla, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_esque… me distraje!-_ le dije un poco nerviosa.

Pasamos un rato en la feria, en los juegos y en las atracciones…en fin, se hacieron las 10 de la noche, y a esa ha se suponía que yo ya debía estar en casa, así que Manny, convertido en el tigre, me llevo a mi casa para luego irse a la suya. Cuando yo estaba lista para dormir, ya estaba en mi cama, y me hice la pregunta que tanto me estuve haciendo desde que hable con la adivina…

"…será que… eres tú?..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok..! aki esta solo la primera parte... luego subire las siguientes... espero recibir sus comentarios o rewiews xfa!, me gusta saber sus opiniones acerca d mis fics.. ok... cuidense y q Diosito los bendiga a todos n.n!...<strong>_


	2. eres mi sueño, mi ilusion o algo mas?

_**HOLA! COMO ESTAS?, ESPERO Q BIEN... ESTE FIC ESPERO Q LES GUSTE... YO ESTABA ABURRIDA EN ESE ENTONCES ASI Q DECIDI HACER ALGO PARA DESABURRIRME... Y DE AHI SALIO ESTO, EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO D ESTA HISTORIA... Y AUN FALTA EL TERCERO, UFFFF Q LARGO ME SALIO :O PERO IGUAL, EN MI OPINION ESTA MUY BIEN TODA LA HISTORIA, PERO ESPERO MEJOR A VER Q DICES CUANDO LA LEAS COMPLETA, POR AORA, QUEDATE SOLO CON ESTOS DOS CAPITULOS Y TENME PACIENCIA (despues subiré el resto...) :D enjoy it ok..!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>"ERES MI SUEÑO, MI ILUSION... Y ALGO MAS"<span>**

**CAP. II**

Era el día lunes ,en la escuela Leone, ya había pasado la semana entera, era justo el día que tanto esperaba. Todo iba normal, aunque la escuela jamas habia lucido mejor, y jamas se habia visto tan bien, e incluso todos eran buenos con todos, sin peleas ni gritos,incluso habian miles de flores sobre las plantas de por ahi... y lo mejor de todo, Zoe Aves sufria siendo castigada por el vice dierctor Chakal jajaja, al parecer, ella tenia que limpiar toda la escuela con un cepillo de dientes por todo un año!... ¿podia existir un dia mas perfecto que ese?

-_Frida!_

Escuche una voz detras de mi, era nada mas y nada menos que... Manny...

-_Frida!, ahi estas!, te he estado buscando todo este rato!...-_me dijo mientras me sonreia...-_ven conmigo..._

Tomó mi mano, para luego llevarme a un hermoso jardin que estaba en el patio de atras de la escuela,no se por que, pero jamas me habia percatado de lo hermoso que era ese jardin, al ver el rostro de Manny, mire sus ojos, esos grandes y tan expresivos ojos marrones que me veian de una forma tan pura, tan inocente, tan tierna y dulce a la vez... yo no lo podia creer, y aun menos cuando el se arrodillo en frente de mi, saco de su bolsilllo una cajita azul... y me dijo:

_-Frida, te amo... siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré..._

Abrió la cajita, adentro se encontraba un anillo, que al parecer era de oro, con un lindo diamantito azul en forma de corazón. Ël me miro a los ojosnuevamente, y me dijo las palabras que toda mi vida quise escuchar decir a sus labios...

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Yo estaba atónita, no sabia como contestar de la gran emocion que sentia por dentro... asi que hice lo mas intelingente que se podia hacer en esos casos...

_SIIIIII!..._-no se me ocurrió una palabra mejor..._-CLARO QUE SÍ! SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA MANNY!..._

Entonces lo abrecé por el cuelloy él me tomo por la cintura... debí haberlo besado, lo sé, pero no se por qué no lo hice...

Cuando miré a nuestro alrededor, pude notar que era... de noche?, como pudo pasar tanto tiempo?... bueno, no importa, aunque si noté algo extarño, ya no estabamos en la escuela, sino que en el parque y no se ni de donde comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía por ahi, aunque no tuviera letra, la musica bastaba para sentir ese romantico y dulce ambiente que no propiciaba esa cálida noche...

_-Dame tu mano...-_me dijo Manny de una forma muy dulce, y de una manera muy delicada, colocó el anillo sobre mi dedo, a la vez que el volcán Milagro hizo erupción detras de nosotros, creandonos así, una atmósfera aun más romantica...

Manny estaba a punto de besarme, lo cual no hubiera estado nada mal, de no ser poque me dí cuenta de algo; yo estaba vestida de balco, con un largo y hermoso vestido, y Manny traia puesto un smoking; cuando Manny estaba muy cerca de mí, lo detuve...

_-MANNY...ALTO!-_aún no podía creer lo que yo misma estaba haciendo.

_-¿Que pasa?-_ me vio de forma sorprendida, aunque algo extrañado-_¿ya no quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-¿QUEEE?_-no podia creer lo que dijo, quién había dicho algo de "casarnos", aunque si... admito que si quería eso pero... no a los 13 años_ -Manny, yo quisiera pero, esque no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando!_

_-¿de que hablas? esto es lo que hemos soñado toda nuestra vida!_-me dijo exaltado...

_-¿soñado?.._.-luego de pensarlo mejor le dije-_ Manny... no lo ves?_

_-¿Que...?_

_-QUE TODO ESTO ES SOLO UN SUEÑO!, Manny, nada de esto es real!-_ lo tome de los hombros y lo sacudí cuando le dije esto- _Manny! ¿no lo ves? ES SOLO UN SUEÑO!_

_-mmm... pues eso explicaría la repentina explosión del volcan Milagro..._

_-¿que? NO!, eso pasa casi todos los días!..._

_-entonces... eso explicaría el injusto castigo de Zoe ¿no?-_me dijo algo confundido...

_-NO!, eso y más merece ella por ser una molestia para todos!-_le dije cruzando los barzos-_lo que no entendía era por que los dias pasaban tan rápido...ni tampoco entendí como hiciste para que mi papá te dejara casarte conmigo..._

_-mmm... cierto, tienes toda la razón..._-puso una cara de tristeza, incluso podria decir que vi sus ojos vidriosos a punto de soltar una lagrima, yo hubiera tratado de animarlo, pero...

_RIVERA! como te atreviste a llevarte a mi hija?_-era mi papá.

_CORRE MANNY!-_le grité para que saliera corriendo de la furia de mi papá.

_-esta bien Frida!-_ me dijo rápidamente y se despidió de mí dandome un beso en la mejilla.

_-DATE POR MUERTO RIVERA!-_seguía gritando mi papá cuando se fué detrás de él.

Todo eso me pareció tan divertido jajaja que hasta me salieron lagrimas de alegria de tanto reirme!...hasta que...

-_señorita Sueros?-_me dijo una voz detrás de mi...

_-¿QUE? ¿como que "sueros"? SOY SUÁREZ!-_ le recalmé.

_-mmm... bastante parecido. Tenga, este paquete es para usted- _me dijo mientrasme daba una especie de regalo... por la supuesta boda.

_-¿un paquete? ¿para mí? este sueño se pone cada vez mejor!_-dije entre risas.

Decidí abrirlo, mala idea, ya que el contenido era desagradable, horrible, era lo peor que uno se podria imaginar!... como regalo de dia de bodas...

_-es un... un... ¿reloj despertador?-_me intrigué mucho porque, ¿un reloj? mal regalo en mi opinion...-_ ¿quien me habrá mandado esto?_

Cuando lo agarré en mi mano, sucedió lo peor...

_-RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

Al escucharlo, desperté. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, aun en cama...

_-wow... en verdad... todo eso... solo, ¿fué un sueño?_- dije mientras me sentaba y miraba hacia una foto que estaba en mi buró, era una de mi mejor amigo,Manny- _jmjmjm... Manny... tu eres mi ilusion mas grande..._-sonreí de la gran alegría que aun sentía en mi corazón- _eres mi mas grande sueño..._

_**to be continue...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK... seguramente toooodosss se preguntaran ¿xq tarde tanto tiempo en subir algo tan corto y tan raro como esto?, pero, aun q no se lo pregunten les diré, es q estaba muyyyyy ocupada con mi colegio, y luego, para mas molestar, me quede sin internet, y luego se arruino mi compu! ...fue una tragica semana para mi... pero igual, ya lo leiste, aora, DEJAME UN REWIEW O TENDRAS PESADILLAS! jajajajaja pjz jajajaja son bromas, pero si quiero q me dejen comentarios, dudas, criticas... o lo q sea! tu opinion es muy importante para mi! ok...! bye cuidense...<strong>_


	3. cuando veo aparecer a quien soñé

_**Hey, q tal? Aki les presento la 4ª, pero no ultima parte del fic… mmm… no se q mas decirles… solo… DISFRUTENLA! n.n! **_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>cuando veo aparecer a quien soñé…"<strong>_

Caminaba hacia el parque, era domingo por la tarde. Apenas había pasado un día, y mi curiosidad aumentaba cada vez mas, esa adivina hizo que yo no pudiera dejar de preguntarme quien será mi supuesto "amor verdadero", aunque, en mi mente, admito que yo solo quería que fuera una persona: Manny.

Estaba de suerte ese día, ya que en toda la mañana, y en lo que llevaba de la tarde, no había visto señas de Manny en ningún lado; no es que yo no quisiera verlo, sino que, porque todo el día me lo había pasado pensando en él y en ese loco sueño que tuve…

Me senté en una banca, debajo de un gran árbol, todo marchaba bien… creo… Hasta que lo vi. Manny caminaba hacia a mi, no se como logro verme, aunque sé que sentarse en una banca en medio del parque y debajo de el árbol mas grande de la ciudad no es el mejor escondite, yo enserio creía que el jamás me encontraría ahí, pero ya era muy tarde para huir.

-_¿me estabas evitando?-_me dijo en un tono sarcástico.

_-¿que?...NO!, es solo que… emmm… yo-_no sabia que responder, él me conocía muy bien y no podría mentirle así a mi mejor amigo-_es que… he estado muy ocupada… ayudándole a mi mamá a pintar la cocina!..._

Lo sé, mentí. Dije que no le podría mentir, pero bueno, tampoco dije que _NO PODIA_ hacerlo.

_-esta… bien_…-dudó_-te comprendo, se lo que se siente estar muy ocupado jeje…_

Luego de esa platica, la cual fue muy incomoda para mí, fuimos a los videojuegos… cuando anocheció, me llevó a mi casa, para luego irse a la suya… dejándome a mí, sola… con mis pensamientos… esos pensamientos que revolotearon en mi mente todo el día, he incluso, aun lo hacían.

_-Manny…-_me dije viendo hacia la ventana, en la dirección en la que él se fue_-…dime, será que tu eres la persona que tanto busco?…_

Me acosté sobre mi cama, mire hacia la foto nuevamente, la tome entre mis manos, y abrazándola pensé:

_-"lo que quiero y necesito saber es… si eres tu o no…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LO SÉ... DEBÍ HABERLO HECHO MAS LARGO, PERO IGUAL, SE VAN A ESPERAR A LOS DEMAS CAP'S XQ NO SE EXACTAMENTE CUANDO PUEDA TENER TANTO TIEMPO PARA SUBIRLES MAS... :( ... LA COSA ES, Q EN LA HISTORIA SOLO HA PASADO UN DIA APENAS, TENGAN PACIENCIA... PRONTO VERAN Q PASARÁ ... :D ... Q DIOS LOS CUIDE SIEMPRE...!<strong>  
><em>


End file.
